


Meredith/Derek, losing Izzie

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Meredith/Derek, losing Izzie

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Meredith/Derek, losing Izzie

  
Meredith talks to Derek about her fear of losing Izzie, 336 words  
for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mammothluv/profile)[**mammothluv**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mammothluv/)

  
"Why are you on the couch?" she asks, crawling carefully over his body until she can sink into the space between him and the cushions.

It's three in the morning.

"House is too quiet," he murmurs, sighing as she nuzzles under his ear. "How's Cristina?"

"Okay," she mumbles against his skin. "I guess."

She doesn't ask about Owen in return, so he doesn't tell her. She has no sympathy for him and Derek doesn't want her making comparisons if he can help it.

He may not have choked her in his sleep, but he's certainly done enough to hurt her, hasn't he?

"Hey," she smiles as she pokes him in the ribs, pulling him out of his dark mood before he can return to it. "You saved my friend's life today."

He grabs the offending finger, bringing her hand up to tangle with his own. "You agreed to marry me today."

"I agreed to marry you today."

She's still smiling but he can hear the wistful sigh that follows her words, can sense the way she disappears into her own thoughts, leaving him behind.

"She's going to be okay."

It's a feeble attempt at reassurance. They both know it's out of their hands now.

"Yeah," she agrees half-heartedly and then after a moment adds softly, "Can we wait? To build the house? Can we wait a little while before we do that?"

"We can wait," he nods, kissing her gently to seal the deal.

It's strange to think that yesterday he didn't live here anymore. Yesterday, he wasn't a surgeon any longer. Yesterday, they were not engaged to be married. Today, she changed all of that.

He finds the house that had once been so important to him doesn't mean as much anymore.

"Whatever you want."

"Thank you," she murmurs, the word interrupted with a yawn as she snuggles closer to him, burying her face against his neck. "You're right. It is too quiet in here."

Yes, it is. But he thinks he might be able to sleep for the first time in days.


End file.
